


What You Could've Been

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: After the events of the story, Urion takes on Aster as an intern in Virdigo





	What You Could've Been

They stood at the base of one of Virdigo’s most prized constructions, the famous flame towers in Halien. Halien.. the city of innovation. They couldn’t believe they made it! They were actually here, on Halien’s soil, walking on the same ground that legendary inventors did before them. The towers were made out of a special metal that seemed silver in the day, but when the sun was low, the towers glowed with the brilliant orange of the sky, almost as though they were actual flames. It was a beautiful sight. They stepped forward to brush a hand against the cool outside wall, admiring the colors magically reflected back at them. “Are you Aster Barillius?” A voice rang out behind them, and Aster froze in their tracks. It was him. It was him. They turned around to meet their new intern face to face, their gun nearly nonexistent as they met his eyes. “YES! Yes! I’m Aster.” They grinned, eyes bright as ever. “And you’re Urion Verscont, right? Right?!” They caught the smallest flinch at his name, but simply filed that away for analyzing later. “I am.” Urion confirmed. He seemed poised and professional, suited in a white lab coat, black button down, and yellow tie. It reminded Aster a little of how Ouranus used to dress. “Our ride will be here soon. But take note, you will be examined for your first week of work, and depending on how well you do, I will decide whether your internship will be extended to the whole month or end there. I expect your utmost effort.” Urion explained, holding his head high. Aster already knew this though, nothing but the best for the Versconts after all! And they certainly were the best, Aster was a prodigy in programming and they knew it. And so, they just smiled, meeting the tall specter’s gaze. “You won’t be disappointed.”


End file.
